


to wither and bloom

by Chiwibel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mention of a character already dead in canon, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Requited Unrequited Love, Talon Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: Amélie wasn't the one to grow flowers in her lungs, but her husband was. She grows a garden out of the roses she took out of her friend's corpse later, so everything's fine.





	to wither and bloom

**Author's Note:**

> The Hanahaki thing and I don't have the best relationship because while it sure helps to get some nice aesthetics, it's... kind of stupid the more people try to justify it beyond mere Magical Realism. Still, I like it more than I like the omegaverse, si here's my very short take on it while I deal with the life of a now completely legal venezuelan inmigrant in Argentina (got my DNI this week yaaaay).
> 
> This was posted before on Tumblr but I made some modifications and added some Spiderbyte because I could.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://reaping-bells.tumblr.com/post/162479017474/im-sad-and-theres-not-enough-hanahaki-and
> 
> (and you can read about why i dont write anything long anymore here http://reaping-bells.tumblr.com/post/163788580539/more-i-feel-terrible-when-i-remember-the-fics )

Widowmaker remembered Gerárd Lacroix coughing lily petals before he died.

 

When she was able to remember how much Amélie had loved him, how much _she_ would always love him, it was too late.

 

Widowmaker left lilies at Gerárd’s grave whenever she could.

 

* * *

 

 

When they, Talon, stole Gabriel Reyes’ corpse, they found dead roses in his lungs.

 

Black, withered, dry.

 

The flowers were thrown away and Widowmaker picked them up before they could notice. Before she herself could really notice what she was doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Years later, Widowmaker found herself watering bushes of blue roses at the garden of Château Guillard, whenever she wasn’t repainting or repairing it.

 

Sombra helped her from time to time, always suggesting to bring _Gabe_ to admire how beautiful it looked.

 

Would he remember?

 

Would he care?

 

* * *

  

Reaper remembered feeling whole once upon a time.

 

Whenever he left blue roses, directly from _Amélie_ ’s garden, at Jack Morrison’s grave, he swore he felt like Gabriel again.

 

* * *

 

 

Months later, the roses started withering.

 

Nothing Widowmaker did could save them, and one by one, they became nothing.

 

She was fine with that, choosing to look for another hobby as she waited for the next time the Reaper would contact her.

 

It’d be soon, she hoped, as he had disappeared with a Soldier not so long ago and they would need more than a hacker to help cover their tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Reaper brought her lily seeds.

 

Sombra helped her plant them.

 

They looked beautiful, Widowmaker thought, specially watered by her tears. She would honor an old lost love, for her friend had found reciprocation and she herself found a new chance.

 

Even if she believed she didn’t deserve it, she was glad nothing came out of Sombra when she coughed.

 

_Amélie_ would love once again.

**Author's Note:**

> There were some things I wanted to discuss about Hanahaki but if I did it before the story, I'd have spoiled most of it.
> 
> So, my take on Hanahaki is that it's caused by the really strong perception of someone's love being unrequited, not by the love actually being so. So when Gérard found Amélie after Talon kidnapped her, he believed he had lost her forever in more ways than one and that her heart would be out of his reach no matter what. More on that... Never, hah.
> 
> Now, onto the "cure". Supposedly, if you remove the flowers, the patient is cured but also unable to love keep loving the person they had unrequited feelings for. Gabriel died before they could be removed (which means he died believing himself to being not loved back, let me cry), and came back feeling the exact same way about Jack, even if he did not see himself as Gabriel like Amélie couldn't see herself as, well, anything but Widowmaker. Seeing as the flowers in Gabriel's lung were removed after he died, they started blooming again when the "patient" lived again, so the so-called cured didn't work for him.
> 
> They withered when he found that Jack did love him, and Sombra and Widowmaker are growing another garden together, so everything's fine as I told you.


End file.
